The Yoghurt
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: Happy Birthday, Zinka17! Hope I wasn't too late! My gift to you in the form of a pairing I've never attempted before! P.S: Will update summary later.
1. Chapter 1

_A giftfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

****The Yoghurt****

**Pairing:** Gareki X Nai

**Warnings: shounen-ai**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karneval. It belongs to Tōya Mikanagi sensei. This work of fiction by no means helps me earn money in any way. Also, acknowledgements to my friend - zaKai StonEwall (not on this site), whom I borrowed the idea from.

* * *

"There you go, Nai-chan!" a grinning Yogi said as he emerged from the kitchen, placing a cup before the teen. "That's what I like to call true Star Prince home-made yogurt!"

"Kyaa!" Nai squealed as he sat down on the chair with a plop, curious eyes studying the cup of yoghurt.

"Oi. Don't eat much of that creepy stuff will you?" Gareki said, not looking up from the book he was reading. Keeping up the disinterested tone was a hard thing to do though, now that he had grown a little too attached to the half-animal.

_Maybe his clinginess finally got to me_, he thought with a mental smirk. _But I'm glad._

"That 'stuff' isn't creepy at all, Gareki-kun! You're so mean!" Yogi defended.

"But Gareki! This is so delicious!" Nai reasoned, digging inside.

But accepting the reply and returning to the book on machines he was reading did not last long as a particularly loud slurp caught his ears.

Gareki looked on as Nai licked his lips after the spoonful, face clearly being that of complete ecstasy. Now, what better than a face like that to deter the black-haired teen's attention?

_Those lips..._ he shook his head in surprise as the thought entered his mind. _I did not just think that! _

Nai - the epitome of innocent continued the silent torture, making sounds and faces that were sending the former thief over the edge.

_Wait, no, just... I need to read the book! But he... his face! _Gareki couldn't help but think again, as his eyes made futile trips from the book back to Nai. Now that the aloof look in them was replaced by shock and fear, well yeah, it was fear; he occasionally hid the rest of his face behind the pages as he sneaked another look at the albino.

"Mm~! Tastes... so good..."

_So do a lot of other things... No! Stop having perverted thoughts! Idiot!_

Gareki seriously considered just how plump Nai's lips looked, a streak or two of yoghurt decorating them between morsels. They looked just so...

"Gah!" Gareki yelped as Nai's tongue flicked over his lips to get all the stray yoghurt left. Now, this had gotten quite far... and he was glad that damned thing was finished as well.

"Is something wrong, Gareki?" Nai asked, cocking his head to the side innocently.

_How cute..._

"N-Nothing. It was... um..."

"Ooh, it's not everyday that you find a speechless and stuttering Gareki..." came a voice nearing from the hallway as Hirato emerged.

"The hell do you want four-eyes?" Gareki muttered, now clearly pissed that Hirato had ruined all the fun- _No, wait! There was nothing fun! No! _

"Well it's nothing_ I_ want, but I believe you need a piece of advice..." he replied curtly, and bowed down to whispe in his ear. "You'd better stock up on some yoghurt-flavored cologne for when you grow up..."

Gareki's shocked face was quite a priceless sight, as it turned colors and emotions. The 'advice' turned him bright red in no time, much to Nai's amusement as he still looked on.

"_Kuso megane!_" he shouted, chasing the captain.

"Hm, I wonder what got Gareki so worked up." he spoke aloud to the room, considering a second serve of the yoghurt.

Of course you do Nai, of course you do...

* * *

**Me: **My first Karneval fic- and I haven't even watched the series properly. I don't know if this is good enough, okay? I really hope I captured the personalities well. Hope you liked the niji and the thief Zinka! :D

**Nai: **Thank you, Mochi-san!

**Gareki:** Whatever. *swoops Nai off the ground and walks away*

**Me:** Gosh! Why do most fandoms have thankless semes?! I'm better off writing Hetalia fics. Hmph!

**Gareki:** Chapter? It's not even a damn drabble...

**Me:** I'll have to agree... *sob* But whatever! Zinka will love me anyways! That's right! The next chapter is not a chapter of sorts, just a few more characters for good measure...


	2. Chapter 2

_A giftfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

**Me:** Happy birthday! Hope your day is filled with lots of love and laughter!

**Shuichi:** May all your birthday wishes come true!

**Eiri:** Yeah, you just turned older, ya know...

**Shuichi:** Yuki you meanie! Nevermind that, Zinka-san, another year older, another year wiser!

**Me:** Haha. There, Mr. Uesugi. Your brat is smarter than you.

**Eiri:** Hn.

**Nai:** *eyes sparkle* M-Mochi Onigiri?

**Me:** o.O No!

**Nai:** *glomps*

**Gareki:** *plucks off*

**Nai:** May the love and happiness you share with others return to you tenfold! I wish you many more happiest of birthdays!

**Gareki:** Yeah same. Happy birthday.

**Yogi:** Sorry, I felt like joining in to wish you! Today's day is all about you! Here. *gives a Nyanperowna suit and yoghurt*

**Nai:** *eyes sparkle*

**Gareki:** *glares at yoghurt*

**Liet:** I wish you a very happy birthday and wonderful life ahead! Today is a very special day!

**America:** AHAHA! Happy birthday! Yeah! Your birthday needs to be a national- no! international holiday! I'll speak to the other nations and let ya know! AHAHA!

**Me:** :D

**Armin:** Happy Birthday Zinka17!

**Eren:** Ja, wish you a very happy birthday Zinka!

**Me:** There. Wish you a very happy birthday again, Zika! Lots of love! To other readers, I'll repost the chapter as a separate fic on a later date. So, thanks for reading! Do leave a review before you leave! Ja ne!


End file.
